List of Suicide victim visited by death episodes
Episodes Season 1 (2012) Main article: Suicide victim by Death (season 1) *Death Has a Shadow Grim applies for welfare to support his family after losing his job. He receives a check for $150,000 due to a misplaced decimal point, and uses it to buy lavish gifts for his family. Maggie is upset when she finds out after receiving a new welfare check in the mail; Grim attempts to make her happy by dropping his surplus money out of a blimp above Super Bowl XXXIII with the help of Emily. Both are arrested by security guards and prosecuted for welfare fraud. At the courthouse, Maggie pleads with the judge not to imprison Grim; Vicky, grudgingly coming to realize her dependence on her parents, influences the judge to reconsider their sentence. *I Never Met the Dead WomanGrim Accidentally kill a beautiful woman named Marie. While driving Emily home, he is haunted by a spirit of Marie and the entire town of Guahog. Grim gets Scared and digs up Marie's corpse and convinces Emily to bring back a dead woman to life. Vicky decides to join the gyspy club. *Chitty Chitty Death BangGrim accidentally loses the reservation for Vicky's first birthday party at a local restaurant, and must create a new party. Meanwhile, Vicky misinterprets "birthday", assuming that the mysterious physician who delivered her as an newborn will be coming back to force her back into Maggie's womb. Grim fails to put together a party in time for Vicky's birthday, and reroutes a circus parade into the Lopezes' backyard. He gives Emily permission to go to a "party" at her friend's house, not realizing that it is a cult meeting where the attenders will commit mass suicide by drinking poisoned fruit punch. Grim retrieves Emily before the cult members drink the punch. The cult leader notices that Emily did not drink; he puts on his white robe and goes to the Lopezes' house. *Mind Over MurderVicky has begun sleeping; Maggie told Jorge to don't wake Vicky up, so She decides to do a slap fight with Jorge. Maggie asks Grim to take Emily to a soccer game; there, Grim punches a pregnant woman and is put under house arrest. Grim decides to open a bar in his basement so that his friends will come to visit; it becomes a hot spot and Maggie becomes upset until she gets to sing at the bar. Grim becomes jealous and gets his friends' wives to drag them out of the bar. *A Hero Sits Next DoorAfter Grim kills the Lucky Toy Factory's new employee Antino during softball practice, he is forced by his boss Mr. Leed to find a replacement for the upcoming softball game. Meanwhile, Maggie meets the Lopez family's new neighbors, the Ratals. Grim is initially annoyed by Joe Ratal and has interest in Indian Music, but convinces Joe to play for the softball team once Maggie mentions that he played a sitar in college. *The Son Also DrawsJorge is ejected from the Ninos Scouts (Suicide Victim visited by Death's version of the Boy Scouts) when he runs over the troop leader with a car. Although Jorge dislikes scouts and prefers drawing, he fears telling Grim. When Grim finds out, he drives the family to the scout headquarters in Manhattan to get Jorge readmitted. On a rest stop at a French American casino, Maggie becomes a gambling addict and loses the family car. Since each French American receives a share of the casino profits, Grim pretends to be a French American, and he is sent on a vision quest to prove his heritage. Jorge accompanies Grim to explain that he only likes drawing. Season 2 (2012–2013) *Cheater, Cheater Pumpkin Eater One of Maggie's relatives dies, leaving Maggie and the rest of the family her posh summer mansion in a will. However, when Jorge becomes convinced that he is rich and ultimately bids $100 million at a charity auction, he attempts to convince the landowners his house is valuable enough to trade instead. *Holy Crap Jorge's devoutly religious, recently retired father Earl comes to visit, though he is intolerant of the others and makes life miserable for them; nevertheless,Jorge tries to bond with him, since he had always been neglectful of his son. *Da Boom After a man in a chicken suit warns Jorge that the world will end because of Y2K, Grim locks his family up in their basement on December 31, 1999. A nuclear holocaust then occurs, destroying much of the world and mutating, injuring, and killing many of the citizens of Quahog. The family then travel with the surviving citizens of Quahog to Natick, in hopes that the Twinkie factory survived. *Vicky in Love Vicky is blamed for urinating all over the house; however, it is actually Jorge jr. who is responsible; after urinating on the carpet once more overnight, Vicky is blamed. The next morning, Jorge decides to train Vicky how to do a pull up, with little success. When the family goes to the local supermarket to buy groceries, Vicky in love with a goth beatnik named George, Emily teaches Vicky how to be a beatnik. *Love Thy Neighbor The neighbors are moving to a haunted mansion full of ghosts,zombies, and demons. Meanwhile, Emily takes a job as a beatnik poet at school to earn money for a Prada bag. *Death Is a Bitch Jorge gets out of paying a hefty hospital bill by declaring that he's dead, only to get a surprise visit from Death himself. However, Death injures himself while chasing Jorge and is unable to do his job, which makes everyone on Earth immortal, so Jorge must stand in as the new Grim Reaper. *The King Is Dead Maggie is appointed the director of Quahog's theatre company after the former director dies and attempts to produce The King and I. She appoints Jorge as the producer to keep him out of her way, but his plans to recreate the play send him on a power trip that replaces her as the show's director. *I Am Jorge, Hear Me Roar After telling a sexist joke at work, Jorge is forced to go to a women's retreat camp and comes back acting sensitive and effeminate. Maggie and the others become greatly disturbed by his new attitude, and when his condition worsens, they do everything in their power to restore his manhood. *If I'm Dyin', I'm Lyin When Grim Jorge and Jorge jr.'s favorite TV show is cancelled, Grim Jorge pretends Jorge jr. is terminally ill and tells the "Grant-A-Dream Foundation" that his "final wish" is to get the show back on the air. When Jorge jr. does not die, however, Grim Jorge goes too far and declares himself to be a healer, starting his own religion. *Running Mates Maggie runs for President of the Quahog School Board, but Grim Jorge runs against her so he can save the job of his favorite teacher, smearing Maggie's image and winning by a landslide. *"A Picture Is Worth a 1,000 Bucks" Grim Jorge begins to fear that his name will be forgotten, and strives to start a legacy of his own. When he sells a painting Jorge Jr. gave him to an art gallery, Grim Jorge discovers that he can use Jorge Jr's talents to fulfill this dream, taking the family to New York to see Jorge Jr. become famous. *Fifteen Minutes of Scare After being angry when her father and her siblings scare away her friends, during her slumber party,Emily teaches her family how to be civilzed. *Road to Rhode Island Jorge Jr. volunteers to bring Vicky home from her grandparents' house in California, but the two miss their plane and must travel on foot for a cross-country journey back home. Meanwhile, Grim Jorge becomes addicted to watching a collection of marriage counseling videos hosted by a porn star. *Let's Go to the Hop Grim Jorge goes undercover as a high school student to kick youths off the habit of toad licking, making him extremely popular in Emily's school. Emily asks her dad out to the upcoming school dance in the hopes of becoming popular herself, but Grim Jorge chooses to go out with popular Lola MiAmor instead. *Dammit James! Vicky is sent off to daycare to learn social skills where She falls in love with a boy named James. Meanwhile, Maggie begins wishing that her life were more exciting, so she gets a job as a flight attendant at Grim Jorge's request. *There's Something About Paulito Grim Jorge befriends a mob boss's nephew, Big Fat Paulito, while paying off a debt. But when he says that Maggie does not want them to hang out anymore, Paulito misinterprets the situation and thinks that Grim Jorge wants him to kill her so they can still be friends, so Grim Jorge must find a way to call off the hit. *The Story on Page One Emily signs up for the high school newspaper club as Brown University's academic requirement, but Grim Jorge replaces her original article with one about Rail Julia's supposed death. *Wasted Talent Grim Jorge wins a tour of a magical brewery owned by Pawtucket Pat (à la Charlie and the Chocolate Factory), while Maggie desperately searches for a talented piano player to beat her rival at an upcoming talent competition, finding one in the form of her husband, who can only play professionally when he's drunk. Category:Suicide Victim Visited by Death (season 1) episodes Category:Suicide Victim Visited by Death seasons